


Super Sherlock

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: Sherlock is singing his superhero theme song. Is John listening?





	Super Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/gifts), [Jupitereyed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupitereyed/gifts), [love_in_mind_palace (mysleepyhead)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysleepyhead/gifts), [DaisyFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/gifts), [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://missmuffin221.tumblr.com/post/171336672992/jupitereyed-love-in-mind-palace) on tumblr.
> 
> Sung by Sherlock to the tune of R.E.M.'s "Superman."

  
I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I know what’s happening  
I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I can do anything

You don’t really love those girls  
You make it with, John, do you?  
I know you don’t love those girls  
‘Cause I can see right through you

I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I’ll show off my cheekbones  
I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I give off pheromones

If you go a million miles away  
I’ll track you down, John  
Trust me when I say   
I know the pathway to your heart

I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I’m posing on a rock  
I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
And I want to suck your cock

I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
John, this is all for you  
I am, I am, I am Sherlock Holmes  
Please say you want me, too

*

*

*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to DaisyFairy and Meredelicious for inspiring me to get back to my Ballads of John and Sherlock series, and thanks to heimishtheidealhusband, Jupitereyed, love_in_mind_palace, and missmuffin221 for inspiring this particular song.


End file.
